1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a decorative container, and particularly to a method of making a decorative container from a cardboard carton, and the like, and to a carton suitable for constructing a decorative container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide guide lines on a cardboard carton, such as a milk carton, in order to convert the carbon to another object. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,532, issued June 22, 1965, to O. T. Marsh, discloses a convertible carton provided with guide lines which permit conversion of the carton into a children's toy block.
Further, it is generally known to use pieces of felt, and similar materials, on boxes in order to decorate those boxes in a desired manner. An example of such a use of felt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,628, issued Feb. 27, 1912, to S. E. Mortenson.
It is also generally known to provide a continuous wall between the top and bottom portions of a hinged container in order to at least partially form the hinge between the portions of the container. One example of such a construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,677, issued June 1, 1937, to S. P. Belsinger.
I am aware of the following additional patents that may be pertinent to the invention:
______________________________________ 1,037,118 J. Brewer Aug. 27, 1912 1,445,157 G.W. Noller Feb. 13, 1923 2,116,810 J. Warner May 10, 1938 2,338,629 D. Felder et al. Jan. 4, 1944 3,355,088 L.D. Young Nov. 28, 1967 3,401,817 R.C.J. Palson Sept. 17, 1968 ______________________________________